1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutter for wall papers or cloths, which is convenient for newly or renewedly attaching the wall papers to walls for interior finish work of buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The term "wall papers" used herein means not only papers to be attached to walls but also other flexible thin sheets for the same purpose such as cloths, fabrics, unwoven fabrics, vinyl resin sheets and the like.
The term "baseboard" used herein is intended to include a cross piece extending along a boundary between a wall and a floor and having a surface substantially perpendicular to a wall surface to which a wall paper is attached, and further includes a cross piece substantially horizontally extending along a boundary between a wall and a ceiling or a vertical member along a corner between two walls perpendicular to each other.
In such an interior finish work, it is absolutely necessary to attach a wall paper to a wall in intimate contact with each other all over the walls, while it is further needed to arrange uniformly edges of the papers and extra extending portions of the papers relative to baseboards because such a uniformity of edges of the papers would determine workmanship of the interior finish work. In the event that one vertical edge of a wall paper precedingly attached to a wall is slightly extended over another wall perpendicular thereto so as to overlap a wall paper to be attached to the second wall, aesthetical interior finish cannot be expected unless the vertical edge is uniformly cut or trimmed.
In order to uniformly cut or trim the edges of wall papers in applying them to walls, cutting lines in the edges of the papers on baseboards have been determined with the aid of rulers or the like. Such a method was troublesome and often caused to cut lines deviated from correct lines.